The Life of the Rejected: Bramblepelt
by DarkSeal420
Summary: Let down. Laughed at. Despised. This is what everything is to Bramblepelt, a young warrior of ThunderClan. Together with Crowstrike, a blind tom, they survive the misery and then they...SNAP. Part of a new series I'm making.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Life of the Rejected**_

**A.N. This story is about the life of a deformed villain named Bramblepelt. But never judge a book by its cover. You would be surprised if you knew the horrid life of Bramblepelt...**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Bramblepelt. I'm the kit of Whiteash and Nightfur. I have a story to tell that most don't know and that's why they judge me too quickly as an evil, ruthless cat. But I do have reason for my malicious intent. Here, let me tell you a story…

I was born one cold newleaf and my parents were very worried about me. Whiteash had only given birth to one kit and the medicine cat thought I would be deformed and dead before the sun rose the next morning. So, they waited. But I didn't die. Instead, my legs lost feeling as if it was the cost for my life. I couldn't walk, run, or play with the other kits.

At first, the other kits had no idea I was different and neither did I, until I finally got out of my nest, away from warmth and comfort, and this is what coaxed my revenge to be let loose. When I fell out of that nest, stiff as a branch, they laughed and thought I was just playing with them. I said the most dreadful words of my life that one heartbeat.

**I said I couldn't.**

It chills me to this day as I think of the mean cackling of the biggest kits in the nursery, Larkkit and Dustkit. Then the other kits started to laugh at me, too, influenced by the older kits. My only friend was Crowkit, who was blind and laughed at as well. We lived our miserable life together, side by side.

Finally, the time came for us to become apprentices. This was only for Crowkit and me, because after all, the other kits were all older than us. So, now, we came forward Runningstar, the legendary leader of WindClan. Runningstar was very kind and fair and we came to be one of his closest friends before we were exiled.

Crowpaw and I were finally apprentices (I had learned to drag along after the other cats due to my disability and Crowpaw knew this camp as well as he knew how to breathe). But the next day, there came something so terrible it shocked our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's DarkSeal420 here! School has started up again and my precious weekend is over. Ugh…. Anyways, here is the next chapter of The Life of the Rejected: BP (Bramblepelt)! It will be a bit longer than the first one. Oh, by the way, thank you all for the awesome comments you gave me on The Truth That Killed Me! If you haven't seen it, check it out! Okay, love you all and R&R!**

The next morning began like any other morning we had experienced as kits: mean snickers and sly looks on the other apprentices' faces. We weren't hurt or offended; we were used to it. We came out of the den and there sat Crystalfoot, my mentor and Mapleflare, Crowpaw's mentor.

"Bramblepaw," Crystalfoot mewed when she noticed us. "I'm going to show you the territory along with Crowpaw and Mapleflare today. We're going to be walking a long distance. Are you sure you're okay, Bramblepaw?" Her eyes were filled with as much concern as Whiteash's would've been if I had not been disabled. I nodded without saying a thing. I tend to be like that, shy and silent.

"Very well," Mapleflare meowed. "We shall go at once." I've always gotten the feeling that the tortoiseshell she-cat thought she was superior to all others and scornful. I think she'd be leader right now. Ah, but I respect her nonetheless.

We all started out of camp as soon as Timberheart had finished his announcements. I liked the feeling of the brambles dragging at my fur in the camp entrance and when I got out, I loved how the wind blew through my fur and the leaves rustled in the trees.

That morning, we had a wonderful, quiet walk through the territory, wonderful until we got to the RiverClan border. RiverClan had been acting aggressive lately and I didn't want my first battle to happen too soon. But, of course trouble stirred up.

It just so happened that a RiverClan patrol was walking on the other side of the gorge. A young gray warrior on the other side started to hiss at us. I strained my ears to hear what I was saying and caught the words, "Those ThunderClan foxhearts are too cowardly to fight mice, I bet!"

Mapleflare was very much aggravated by these words and turned to spit right back at him, "I bet _your _most senior warriors are just fat, old kittypets!" Since the gorge isn't that wide, we are vulnerable to RiverClan jumping over on our side of the gorge. That indeed happened to us.

The young warrior took a delicate leap over to our territory, his oily fur glistening in the sunlight. Crystalfoot turned and shot a severe look at Mapleflare, who was a younger warrior and then turned to face the RiverClan cat. "If you would care to get off our territory, Swiftfang, it would be greatly appreciated," she growled as politely as she could.

"What's happening?" Crowpaw whispered to me. I described how Swiftfang had jumped over the gorge and how Crystalfoot had tried to convince him off their territory.

"Who's this here?" Swiftfang sneered, the gray tom ignoring Crystalfoot's peaceful efforts. He stuck his nose right up to my face and I could smell his fishy breath rolling in waves on me. "Another lame apprentice to fight for ThunderClan?" he hissed.

I unsheathed my claws and mewed back, "If you dare put your claws on my Clanmates, I'll….I'll...I'll shred you to pieces." Swiftfang laughed a wicked laugh and put his claws up to my neck. "Well, I guess I'll have to begin with you," he growled.

"Swiftfang!" A call from the other side of the gorge gave me a wave of relief. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" Mapleflare muttered under her breath, "As if they didn't notice one of their warriors was trying to kill a cat over here." She rolled her eyes.

A ginger tom stood on the bank, his tail stuck straight out with anger. "You're breaking the warrior code, can't you tell?" he hissed. Swiftfang yowled back, "I was just teaching one of these apprentices a lesson!"

"I think the apprentice has learned her lesson! For StarClan's sake, she has crippled legs," the ginger warrior yowled loudly. "Even though ThunderClan is a bunch of foxhearts doesn't mean you can rip their throats out and on the other side of the border! What were you thinking? I mean, StarClan could've….."

Eventually, Swiftfang jumped over the gorge but still the warrior blabbed on and on and on. We eventually left to return back to camp.

But when we got there, we could tell there was something bad going on in camp. Suddenly, a loud screech of warning split the air and we hurried in through the camp entrance.

It was RiverClan once again. Their leader was talking to Runningstar, her eyes narrowed to slits. At some time, Runningstar got up and hissed back a reply, his fur bristling.

I eventually came close enough to hear the conversation. "There has been so much border trouble lately that my Clan has come to declare battle with ThunderClan," Dawnstar was saying. "If your Clan doesn't promise to never steal prey from RiverClan, we will attack tomorrow."

Runningstar shook his head. "We never stole prey from RiverClan, and we never will," he meowed calmly. "I'm afraid we can't promise this because we never did it."

Dawnstar narrowed her eyes. "Very well then, Runningstar," she hissed, standing up. "RiverClan will attack tomorrow." The pale gray leader gathered up her patrol of warriors and marched through the camp entrance with an air of scorn.

As evening approached, I sat down in my nest, ignoring what the other apprentices were saying. I thought deeply about what Dawnstar had said.

She had said they would attack tomorrow….but when? And how angry _was _RiverClan just about some border trouble?

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Oh, and maybe you could suggest some names for some kits that I can use later? Could they be rogue or loner names or even kittypet names? Okay, love you all and goodbye! This is DarkSeal420 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3Allegiances

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's DarkSeal420 after updating two stories all at once! I'm a beast! (Bramblepelt: Ugh, these stupid Twolegs, saying that they're beasts when all they really look like are pink hairless ugly big-nosed two-legged things!) Shaddap, cripple! (Bramblepelt: -starts to cry- Why is everyone so mean to me?) Because you're a beast. But yeah, third chapter of LTRBP (Life of the Rejected: Bramblepelt), plus allegiances! YAY-YUH! Hope you enjoyed and R&R! Gonna start playing ****Hear You Me ****by Jimmy Eats World! Fits this chapter perfectly!**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader ****Runningstar- **lean tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy ****Timberheart- **thick-furred dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat ****Mothwind- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Crystalfoot- **gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**

**Mapleflare- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Crowpaw**

**Blossomstripe- **dark ginger tabby she-cat with very pale green eyes

**Duststorm- **young tan tabby tom with green eyes

**Larkpetal- **pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Owlfeather- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Morningpaw**

**Poppyfall- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Darkbreeze- **gray tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

**Whiteash- **white she-cat with black stripes and dark green eyes

**Nightfur- **black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Crowpaw- **blind black tom with amber eyes

**Bramblepaw- **light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, paralyzed hind legs

**Jaypaw- **blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Morningpaw- **scornful pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens**

**Streamfern- **stone-gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, expecting Darkbreeze's kits

**Ally- **black she-cat with a russet belly and blue eyes, mother to an unknown tom's kits, Sedgekit, Frostkit, and Stonekit

**Kits**

**Sedgekit- **light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

**Frostkit- **white she-kit with dark blue eyes

**Stonekit- **dark gray tabby tom-kit with amber eyes

**Elders**

**Brindlewish- **golden tabby she-cat with light brown underbelly and green eyes

**Hollyfire- **black she-cat with ginger chest and muzzle, has a permanently scarred hindleg from where hit rock when was a kit

**Tallthorn- **soot-gray tom with blue eyes and a ragged ear

**Chapter 3**

That night, I had troubling dreams. There was always someone taunting me, taunting me to do something about my crippled legs. I was surrounded by demons, all of them whispering into my ear, "What to do? What to do?" They all sounded like all of my Clanmates combined, yet there was a voice missing from the gang.

It was Crowpaw. I noticed the black tom sitting in a corner, his back to me. He turned around and saw me, his eyes widening in fear. Then he started to run. He ran as furiously as he could, his paws thudding against the ground so loud it filled my whole head. _THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD! _I couldn't take it anymore.

I let out a loud yowl and then suddenly, I felt something at my shoulder. It was trailing across my fur, across my neck, then to my throat. It paused then started to sink deeper and deeper into my skin.

I let out a loud screech and reality came crashing back down on me. A sinister warrior looked at me, his eyes deep with hatred. "You cowards shall pay for your prey-stealing sins!" he spat then turned as a loud yowl rang through the air. "Swiftfang! Come back here!"

I saw war crashing around me, Crowpaw's legs swishing back and forth in his sleep. I heard yowls and screeches of fury and battle. Before I could say anything, I felt my scruff being lifted by Crystalfoot and carried into the nursery. "Stay here," she hissed then dived out of the nursery. I looked at Sedgekit, Frostkit, and Stonekit, Ally's newborn kits. They had no idea of the great battle that was happening.

After a while, the yowling slowly got quieter and quieter until all at once, it stopped. All was still until I heard talking outside. By then, I had fallen into an uneasy sleep. I woke up when I heard the sound of pawsteps through the nursery entrance. But they stopped and directed themselves out of the nursery once again.

I started listening suddenly as I heard whispering. "How am I supposed to tell her this?" one cat was saying, that sounded like Crystalfoot. "It's for her best, you know that," a voice like Runningstar's murmured gently.

The sound of pawsteps signaled that Crystalfoot was coming into the nursery. I settled down in the nest and pretended to be asleep, but I guess the gray-and-white she-cat had seen me listening to them.

"Bramblepaw," she said softly. "Bramblepaw, I need to tell you something that might be hard to comprehend." I looked up into her gentle blue gaze.

"What is it?" I whispered quietly. "Well, ummm…" the she-cat staggered.

"Whiteash is…..is…dead."

**A/N: Yup, dat's it for this chapter. The feels, the feels :'''( I hope you liked this saddening chapter (Bramblepelt: How could you like it? I lost meh MAMA!") Cuz' you're a beast still. Please R&R the rest of my stories! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, everyone! It's DarkSeal420 here, with another chapter of The Life of the Rejected! Woot woot! Yeah, so I promise I will update daily on this story, along with every other day a chapter for The Nightfoot and Friends Show. So, hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of this lovely story! Please review about kit names and all that other stuff! Peace!**

***Long space XD I screwed up***

**Chapter 4**

For the next few moons, I did nothing but grieve and let everyone's thoughts rush past me. I grieved about the loss of my mother and the loss of the only few bits of care that I got from my family members. Those days were blank, a dream rushing past my eyes until I woke up on the third day with a strong feeling of anger bubbling up inside of me.

I had never really felt anger before since I had never felt angry towards the kits that scorned me that were now apprentices, and not even Larkkit and Dustkit, who were now warriors, Larkpetal and Duststorm never could have ruffled my fur. They had been made warriors for their supposed bravery in the battle. Still, I loved this feeling of anger.

It felt hot and spicy, growing deep in the stems of my emotions of carelessness and fear. It was the fire taking out the icy cold sheaths of my feelings. I looked toward Crowpaw. He was restless and there was a deep look in his eyes that made me know that he felt this, too.

We kept its poisonous reaches away from the other cats, even when Morningpaw told me that my fighting skills would be nothing more than measly kittypet claw-sheathed swipes.

I had told her to back off, but still Morningpaw hated me. There was a reason for the apprentice to hate me. She had been born two moons earlier than me, yet all she could do was hunt mice. I had always been better than hunting than the rest of the apprentices, despite my dragging legs against the leaves.

I had a solution to this loud problem, though. I would shuffle underneath the leaves and slowly creep along toward my prey. I would only keep my eyes out of the leaves to check the position of the prey. When I reached my target, I would press my front paws deep into the earth then spring and crush my prey.

It was a good solution, yet Morningpaw hated me for it. So, she retaliated by saying that she could fight like a senior warrior. I challenged her to it now and I sank my front paws deep into the leaves.

I was ready to fight, no matter what this good-for-nothing arrogant she-cat said. I narrowed my eyes in deep calculation, knowing that I could easily tunnel underneath Morningpaw's belly and then lift my shoulders to set the she-cat off balance. Then I could spring on top of Morningpaw's back and pin her with my front paws.

I nodded. That would do. "Go!" the pale golden apprentice hissed, hatred flaming in her eyes. I nodded then quickly sprang underneath her belly and raked my paws the way across. I bumped my shoulders up against her belly according to my plan and quickly sprang and pinned her down.

"Help!" Morningpaw suddenly screeched. "Bramblepaw's unsheathing her claws on my back!" I quickly looked at my paws to check that they were sheathed and saw that they were.

Still, Owlfeather, Morningpaw's mentor rushed in, his eyes filled with disgust. "That crippled thing!" he snorted. "As if she could even unsheathe her claws! See, they're sheathed."

I released my grip off of my older sister's back. She quickly sprang out from underneath me and pressed up against her mentor, her eyes wide with fake fear. "Look, I have blood on my back, though," she mewed.

Owlfeather looked at Morningpaw's back and sniffed it suspiciously. "It sure does look like blood," he grunted. He sniffed the red splotches again. "Wait a minute, that's not blood!" he hissed. "That's cherry juice!" He glared at his apprentice.

"You were just trying to get Bramblepaw in trouble," he growled. "Morningpaw, for lying, I demand you to pick the ticks out of the elders' fur for three whole moons!" The pale golden tabby started to protest, but when she saw Owlfeather's stern gaze, she sighed.

"Yes, Owlfeather," she grumbled then sulkily stalked back to camp. The golden tabby tom stared after his apprentice then sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how Whiteash coped with her for those past few moons," he meowed then turned to Bramblepaw. "I saw you fight with Morningpaw today. You were really good with those attack methods, so I think I'm going to get Runningstar to consider making you and Crowpaw warriors tomorrow evening."

I looked at the golden tom in shock. Was I really that good? I mean, I had trained hard during those past few moons, but I had always been caught up with the sadness of my mother's death. I nodded. "It would be an honor," I meowed, dipping my head in respect.

I went back to camp, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. The anger was still there, but it was just against my mortal enemies like Morningpaw and all the other apprentices except Crowpaw. I sighed.

_Crowpaw. _The name just sounded dreamy. I thought about my warrior life. Eventually, I would have to pick a mate and have kits just like any other normal cat. Then she remembered Owlfeather. The handsome, daring tom had only just become a warrior and he was really kind to her. Somehow, she felt inside of her that his words "crippled thing" were only just words to hide his true feelings for her.

That night, she fell asleep easily, with thoughts about choosing a mate and romance bubbling up inside of her.

**A/N: Oooh, romance! You thought this was just your normal hurt/comfort story. Oh, no! This involves da romance, too! Get your roses, guys and throw the roses at whoever you want as a pair: BrambleyxCrowey or BrambleyxOwley. Pick your roses quickly before tomorrow. Oh, and I forgot to give Comettail76 her free virtual Bramblepaw plushie! –throws plushie at her- I will most definitely use those kit names! Okay, guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tomorrow, or maybe even later today, we will have our next chapter written out with da warrior ceremony! This is DarkSeal420 signing out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful fans and welcome back to Life of the Rejected! I have a few shout-outs to make to all of you. You're very welcome, Comettail76 and secretly, I love that couple the most, too. Those two could just run off into the sunset together, couldn't they? Yep, Snowtail, Whiteash was killed by RiverClan warriors when she was fighting. But still, in my own derpy imagination, she sort of treated Bramblepelt like a piece of trash. But yeah, bro! I loved that you all enjoyed the last chapter and all hail the next chapter, Chapter Frost, Mountain, Forest, and Badger(you'll understand at the end of the chapter)! R&R!**

I woke up at dawn, stretching out my front legs and tingling with warmth from the tip of my paws to my ears. I had had a perfect, dreamless sleep last night and I felt refreshed to confront the next day as well as my last day as an apprentice. I dragged myself out of my nest and came out of the den to see Crystalfoot with a friendly smile on her face. "Ready for your last day as an apprentice?" she meowed, leaning her head down and licking me on the forehead.

The gray-and-white warrior was like a mother to me now that Whiteash was dead. I sighed as I remembered the death of my mother. I shook my head and knew that I couldn't let that get to me now. I was about to become a warrior for StarClan's sake.

"Bramblepaw!" Crystalfoot said, shaking me with her paw. "Are you okay? I asked you if you wanted to come on dawn patrol with Owlfeather, Poppyfall, and I."

"Oh," I said. "Yeah, I'll come." I followed my mentor to the camp entrance, with Owlfeather and Poppyfall waiting for us. Owlfeather immediately came up to me and nudged me with his shoulder. "Hey, I can't wait for you to join me in the warriors' den!" he mewed, his eyes excited.

"Yeah, I can't wait," I said, trying to share his excitement. But I couldn't help feeling like I was betraying Crowpaw by getting so close to this tom. Then, I thought over. Maybe Crowpaw really didn't like me. Maybe he was just a friend that she could come to for comfort.

"I'm so sorry about Morningpaw yesterday," he said, brushing his pelt against mine. I didn't respond. The golden tabby shifted his paws uncomfortably. "She's just so stubborn sometimes."

I nodded. "I know what you mean about her," she murmured. "She was my older sister, so Whiteash demanded I stay by her all the time as a kit."

We were silent as we passed by the RiverClan border. The tension had calmed down between ThunderClan and RiverClan after the battle because Runningstar had promised that his Clan would never steal any more of RiverClan's prey, even though he still told his Clan they would have justice someday about "RiverClan's stupid assumptions".

I sighed as we continued on to the WindClan border. When we had marked the border, we went to camp. As we padded into the clearing, I immediately saw Crowpaw waiting at the apprentices' den. He started to rush toward the patrol as he had scented it, but when he smelled Owlfeather and me so close, he turned straight back around.

"Crowpaw!" I called, but the young tom had already vanished into the apprentices' den. I sighed. _I keep on letting him down,_ I thought. _I need to go talk to him. _

I turned away from Owlfeather and dragged toward the apprentices' den. When I went inside, I noticed that Crowpaw was in the corner, his back to me.

"Crowpaw, I can explain-" I started, but I was cut off. "Yes, you can say all you want about how you still love me, but truly, you don't. You've fallen in love with that Owlfeather, haven't you? No explanation needed?" He spun around, his blind amber eyes flashing like he could see me. I shuddered.

"Now, it's time for our warrior ceremony," he growled then pushed his way past me. I sighed and slowly dug my front paws into the moss of my nest for the last time then went back outside.

Runningstar had already called for the Clan to gather underneath the High Rock. I waited just outside the apprentices' den, waiting for him to call Crowpaw and me.

I glanced despairingly at Crowpaw, but he was sitting, staring blankly off into the blind distance that he could see. "Crowpaw, Bramblepaw, come forward," Runningstar called out after what seemed like ages.

We both moved forward to the Great Rock. "I, Runningstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on Bramblepaw. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, despite her disability, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

He turned to me. "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I nodded. "I do," I said proudly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bramblepelt. StarClan honors your mercy and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Runningstar came to rest his muzzle on my head and I licked his shoulder according to the age-old tradition. I then went to sit by Crystalfoot. Runningstar repeated the ceremony with Crowpaw, naming him Crowstrike.

After the few cats that actually liked us gave us their praise, we went to sit in the middle of the clearing. I doubted we would see much during the night, so I decided to make myself comfortable. Slowly, without knowing it, I drifted off to sleep….

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed through the camp. I lifted my head, surprised. Darkbreeze was pacing around outside of the nursery. I knew this could only mean one thing: Streamfern was having kits.

After a while, Mothwind, the medicine cat came out of the nursery, her light blue eyes calm and shining in encouragement. "Come see your kits," she meowed. Darkbreeze went into the nursery for a few minutes then came out with a joyous expression on his face.

"Frostkit, Mountainkit, Forestkit, and Badgerkit!" he purred, repeating it to himself again and again. I guessed that must have been their names. I felt happy for him, but also dreaded to go back to the vigil.

I was scared. Not scared that an enemy would attack… Oh, no, it was something much more than that. I was scared of Crowstrike's attack…

**A/N: Ooh, is Crowstrike mad? Will they get back together or will Bramblepelt and Owlfeather be a forever couple? Keep on throwing your roses and we'll decide. Whoever gets the most votes for either couple wins free….. Crystalfoot plushies for all of you! Hope you enjoyed! Happy late 4****th**** of July!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone! It's DarkSeal420 here with another chapter for TLR! In our last episode….. (Bramblepelt: NUUUUU! GET ON TO THE STORY! I wanna see what happens to me and when do I start being a villain?) In just a few chapters you'll be the pure villain that you seek to be, Bramblepelt! (Bramblepelt: MWUAHAHAHAHA! YESH!) I knew you would have a positive response. Yeah, so R&R on this next chapter! WHOO-HOO! When this fanfic is finished, we shall move on to our next rejected cat. Hint: This cat's name has something to do with a bird. Gawd, I'm getting tired of writing about disabled cats (Crowstrike: HEY! Y U DO DIS TO US THEN?!) It's obviously part of drama, mouse-brain! Yeah, so hope you enjoy this chapter!**

At dawn, I looked at the horizon where the sun would rise. I sighed. The sun was still barely lighting up the deep purple sky. But still, I could see the stars growing dimmer and dimmer until finally, after what seemed to be ages, I saw a bright white shape over the treetops. Its golden rays slowly slid across the camp.

I let out a sigh of relief as Runningstar came up to us. "Your vigil is now over," he meowed warmly. I felt the tension lifted off my shoulders when I heard his words. I immediately got up and padded to the warriors' den, my front legs aching from not using them for so long (my legs are used to so much action and use that I never feel tired when I'm working).

I looked around for an empty nest and took the nest right in between Larkpetal and Owlfeather's nests. I sighed and snuggled deep into the soft moss. Before I knew it, everything was black and I was asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark forest, the trees creaking eerily and strange glowing moss growing on their trunks. I saw something at the corner of my vision and whipped my head around. Nothing. When I was about to look back in front of me, I heard a rustle in the bushes then a cat sprang out from the dark undergrowth.

It hit me, clawing me until my skin felt like it was torn to ribbons. Slowly, I recovered from my shock and pushed with all my might on my front legs. I did a quick flip and pressed my front paws into the rotting leaves on the forest floor then sprang forward, twisting in the air and landing exactly on top of the cat's back, pressing my claws deep into the warrior's skin so that she could feel my pain.

I took the time while I was fighting to study the cat. Her pelt was orange, black, and white and I looked right at her face to see green eyes. Suddenly, my mind flashed back to the time when I had asked the elders about some evil cats.

One of the cats had told me about an old she-cat that lived in a dark forest like this which had a pelt like autumn leaves and eyes like the forest. This she-cat was exactly like her in the same forest.

"What is your name?" I hissed sharply. "I'll tell you if you let me go," the she-cat croaked, straining against my weight. I released my grip and she slipped out, leaving me falling onto the ground.

"Get up!" she hissed and I pressed my front paws into the ground, lifting myself up. "I'm Mapleshade," she growled. "And I already know who you are. Bramblepelt, is that it?" I nodded.

"Now, I understand that you've been mistreated ever since you were a kit," she said, pacing around me. "And it was just because of your legs?" She looked at my limp hindlegs. I nodded, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, I've had a similar case to this before," Mapleshade smiled evilly, making me wince as I gazed at her bloodstained teeth. "You know of the supposed great Crookedstar from the past? Well, that tom betrayed me!" She spat out the word "betrayed" like it was poison. "Crookedstar had a crooked jaw, yet he came to me as a kit. You, my precious, are a full-grown warrior so you might be a little bit harder to do."

I gulped. To do? What did that mean? "What do you want from me?" I stuttered. "Oh, I don't want anything from you. I just want to know how good you are at fighting and have you felt anger before?" Mapleshade said silkily, resting her tail on my back. I nodded, remembering the day she had fought Morningpaw.

"Well, then," the dark warrior said, fixing her green gaze in mine. "Do you still feel it about the ones you hate?" I nodded, realizing the feeling I had felt while fighting Mapleshade. She now knew what it was: revenge. Slowly, I felt this feeling surging up inside of me. I felt ready to fight off the ones I hated. The first one being: Crowstrike.

The tom had just seen me _close _to Owlfeather and he just overreacted, saying that I just immediately loved him. I bared my teeth and hissed. "Yes, that's right," Mapleshade coaxed, tracing her tail down my spine. "Feel the need for anger. How about Runningstar? Did you see the way he looked at you at the end of the vigil? Did you see that hate in his eyes?"

I searched my mind then saw Runningstar suddenly, hate in his eyes and his teeth bared as I walked to the warriors' den. I immediately felt deep cold rage surging up inside of my heart. How could he? Being fake and pretending to appreciate me!

"Now, you must go back to your Clan," Mapleshade said. "Pretend to love them and give them all they need. After a while, go wild with fury! Use all your fighting tactics against the ones that never loved you, never appreciated you!"

I became drowsy and fell asleep. As soon as my eyelids closed, I woke up in my nest. It was sunhigh and I saw Crowstrike sleeping at the edge of the den. For a moment, I felt sympathy for the black tom that I used to love then I shook my head. _No, I can't feel sympathy, _I thought. _Remember what they did to you!_

"Hey," Owlfeather said, coming up to my side. "Want to come and hunt with me?" I whispered, "Yes," knowing that the true love I felt was for Owlfeather, not anyone else.

"Wow, you look pretty tense today," Owlfeather said, licking my muzzle. "Like you're going to kill someone any heartbeat now!" He laughed, thinking that those were silly thoughts. _If only you knew, my love. If only you knew._

**A/N: (singing) A monster, a monster! I've turned into a monster! A monster, a monster! And it keeps getting stronger! (looks up) Oh, you're back from my story. I just let the words flow through my fingers this chapter. I sat back and let myself write! Gosh, I didn't know I would actually include Mapleshade in this! My mind is working up a storm! No, literally. (in Shadow's crazy mind) News reporter: Well, it seems we have had a flood of derpiness in here. Oh, GOD it's raining evil thoughts now! COLLOSAL STORM! GAHHHH! (Back to the author's note) Wow, I'm crazy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I think it's decided now, OwlxBramble wins! –throws lone contestant, Comettail76 a Crystalfoot plushie- Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, everybody! It's DarkSeal420 here with ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOO-HOO! Now, for some responses to your reviews (well, review anyway :P)**

**Comettail76- Oh, you love Mapleshade? I actually have no idea how I got that idea of incorporating her into the story. It was originally going to be Tigerstar (SPOILER ALERT!) but it turned out Tigger was dead. **

**So, yeah, R&R this next chapter! Yesh, Bramblepelt, you are getting evil EARLY MWUAHAHAHHAHAHA! Hope you enjoy!**

"The cats going to the Gathering tonight are Timberheart, Duststorm, Larkpetal, Jayheart, Darkbreeze, Nightfur, Frostpaw, Sedgepaw, Bramblepelt, Owlfeather, Crystalfoot, and Poppyfall," Runningstar called out to his Clan. I grimaced at his voice and forced myself not to shoot a hard glare at the tabby tom.

"What's wrong, my love?" Owlfeather said, pressing his head to my muzzle. I licked him back. Rumors had already spread about me and Owlfeather's love. Even the kits, Mountainkit, Forestkit, and Badgerkit **(A/N: Sorry, Comettail76! I couldn't fit in Frostkit cuz you know about Ally's kits that are now apprentices. It would be kinda confusing XD)** knew about us. I was just hoping to have a family maybe, get exiled from this terrible Clan then live happily with Owlfeather alone.

Suddenly, I felt Owlfeather poking me with his paw. "Come on, Bramblepelt!" he said playfully. "It's like you're dreaming about StarClan or something!" I shuddered. _StarClan. _That dreaded cluster of stars had been haunting me, trying to tell me not to listen to Mapleshade.

But it didn't make sense to not listen to her. She was the one that made the most sense to me. I followed Owlfeather to the camp entrance and slid through the brambles.

We padded on through the forest until we reached the gorge where we turned to see a wooden Twoleg structure that gave us the way to reach RiverClan territory. At one point, a RiverClan patrol passed by us. Even though the conflict was solved, Swiftfang, who was in the patrol sneered at me, his eyes flaming with hate.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, looking ahead at my leader instead. I couldn't be distracted by some jealous RiverClan warrior; I needed to focus on my true prey, Runningstar and Crowstrike.

Quickly, we reached a huge clearing with towering trees and ferns and undergrowth surrounding the trees. I relaxed as soon as I reached the peaceful clearing. _It must be the truce that gets me so relaxed around here, isn't it? _I thought to myself. I nodded, knowing this must be true.

I immediately went over to a group of some of my best friends that were out of my Clan: Bluepaw, Thornpaw, and Lightningpaw of WindClan. I dragged myself over to them and looked for Skypaw, the medicine cat apprentice. "Hey," I said, breathless. "Where's Skypaw?"

My three friends looked at each other and giggled. "She's not Skypaw anymore, Bramblepaw," Bluepaw chuckled. "She's Skyleap and I'm Blueshine, Lightningpaw is Lightningfeather, and Thornpaw is Thornstorm."

"Ah, so I guess Skyleap is with Sparrowlight now as a professional medicine cat," I said, not looking at the saddened faces of Blueshine, Lightningfeather, and Thornstorm.

Then Lightningfeather spoke up, "Sparrowlight is….. dead." I recoiled back in horror and sadness. I sighed and looked at my paws with great sadness. "She was a grand medicine cat that we will miss," Thornstorm meowed. "It was especially hard for Skyleap so she stayed at camp to grieve for her dead mentor."

I was confused. "So WindClan has no medicine cat tonight for the Gathering?" I asked warily, knowing that this would make her friends uneasy. But she wanted to know that her friends trusted her fully with their lives.

"Oh," Lightningfeather said, changing the subject. "I saw you pressed up around Owlfeather when you came in. What are you doing mooning over a young warrior?" She smiled mischievously, thinking she was putting me in a tight spot. I grinned.

"Well, now, I'm not Bramblepaw anymore," I mewed. "I'm Bramblepelt!" We both cheered each other in our own little mini Clan meeting. Suddenly, I noticed Dawnstar climbing onto the Great Beech Branch, a thick branch that grew off a massive beech tree at the head of the clearing. It was big enough for two cats to sit on, so the four leaders took turns announcing Clan news.

"Come on," I whispered. "It's time for the leaders to speak." We separated into our own Clans and I quickly sat beside Owlfeather. Dawnstar was quick with her announcements, telling the Clans that RiverClan was well managed and that they had "recovered" she had said with a sharp glare towards ThunderClan.

I didn't even flinch. It was a battle well worthwhile even though Whiteash had died. Then Wildstar, the leader of WindClan announced that Sparrowlight had died but didn't announce that Skyleap was not at camp, as not to make his Clan vulnerable.

He quickly announced that Skyleap had been named and also Blueshine, Thornstorm, and Lightningfeather. We cheered then settled down as Russetstar, the proud, arrogant leader of ShadowClan stepped forward. She wasn't very aggressive, only occasionally falsely claiming stolen prey and sweeping her gaze across the other Clans.

But we were used to the dark ginger leader's complaints. Nearly always what she said was wrong. It was just her nature to make up these lies. After that, Runningstar made his announcements and I had the chance to deeply glare at the leader without anyone noticing.

After that, the Clans split up and we shared tongues together. Since it was a hot night, we quickly left and the Gathering was over. So far, it had been a peaceful night, not very exciting, but still calm enough for me to like it.

I then thought forward to my future, where I would rip and tear through my camp like fire. Then I realized the meaning of my name. I am Bramblepelt, because I am a thorn in the paw to get rid of. The harder you pull at me, I will dig deeper and deeper until you could _FEEL MY PAIN_.

**A/N: That metaphor just came out of nowhere. Yeah, not much excitement in this chapter, but still a cat died in it, so yeah. I was making it quick because I had no idea what the announcements were going to be. Yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter and read and review, my lovely sealy pup fans!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, everybody! It's DarkSeal420 here with another chapter of Life of the Rejected! We will soon be ending this fanfic after a few chapters and then on to the NEW Life of the Rejected: Hawkstar's Rage. Yes, that one is going to grow into a LEADAHHHHH! Yeah, anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come in the future! I might even update super quick TODAY. Yep, Comettail76, I love that description of Mapleshade and XD I just updated too fast to even glance at the kit's names. I screamed and typed in frantically, "FROSTKIT!" But it was Violetkit that I was missing, sorry. And when you wrote that review, I said, "Oh, snap!" and slapped myself. Yep, Forestkit, indeed it is. Still using it! Hope you enjoyed and R&R! WE NEED REVIEWS!**

For the next moon, I practiced fighting with Mapleshade at night and loved Owlfeather during the day. I still despised every cat I laid eyes upon except him. Even Larkpetal and Duststorm, which I used to be friends with appeared threatening to me with Mapleshade's words. I talked to her sometimes after we had trained. She told me about the Great War between the living Clans and the Dark Forest. She told me about the death of Tigerstar and Firestar and how she had grieved for moons after she had lost.

She told about how most of the Dark Forest cats had died or faded away in the battle. She introduced me one day to Tigerstripe, a villainous she-cat that had been killed right before I was born. She still retained her revenge knife and when I first met her, she threatened to cut me to pieces with it if I ever accused her of her crimes.

I sighed. It was very lonely in the Dark Forest and I decided that maybe when I died, I could join them and keep them acquainted during these dark times when nothing really evil happened. So, I decided one night, I was going to attack.

"So, Bramblepelt," Mapleshade was discussing with me. "You think it's ready to attack and run with Owlfeather into exile?" I nodded fiercely. "Then go!" she hissed. "Go attack and use all the techniques I have taught you! Go wild with rage after you have told your mate of your secret plans." I nodded and I was awake in the warriors' den. I snuck out of my nest to Owlfeather's and nudged him with my muzzle.

"What is it, Bramblepelt?" he yawned, struggling to sit up. "I've got to tell you something," I said. "I have been secretly planning to attack the Clan, for me to attack and kill all the ones who despise me, the first one being Crowstrike." To my surprise, he nodded, his gaze darkening. "Then we run into exile?" he whispered.

I nodded and cocked my head curiously. How did he know of this? "Darkstripe has been training me to know of all this, including you training with Mapleshade," he growled. "I'm ready to defend you at all costs, my love. I would never leave you like that traitor, Crowstrike." He stood up and I dragged slowly to Crowstrike's nest.** (A/N: YESH! I FINALLY GOT MEH AriZona!)** The blind tom had grown from a weak, blundering apprentice to a broad-shouldered, thick-furred, big warrior.

I poked him on the shoulder. "Hey, Crowstrike," I whispered. "Wanna go for a walk?" He grunted in his sleep then opened his eyes to see my claw in his face. He opened his mouth to let out a yowl of alarm but he couldn't. I sank my claw deep into the black tom's throat, deep enough for me to touch the bone at the bottom of his neck. Blood streamed all over my paw and Owlfeather and I made quick short work of the rest of the warriors in the den. I hesitated before killing Larkpetal, Duststorm, and Rosestripe, feeling a hint of my old, kind self. Maybe, just maybe, I needed to spare a few of the warriors to continue on the generation of ThunderClan. I nodded and instructed Owlfeather not to kill them.

We got out of the camp and killed almost all of the cats in the Clan, leaving only a few in each group for the Clan to live on. When I got to Morningpaw, I immediately ripped her apart, using all my fury upon her, her jaw being ripped down to her chest, never a shriek to be heard from her. We silently at last traveled to Runningstar's den and stopped by his nest. I went up to him and whispered, "Want to come on dawn patrol, you little dormouse?" It was teasing and pleasant to the ear, but I would never ever be pleasant to the eye again. I was a bloody mess, my fur ragged and my eye torn a bit from its socket from Morningpaw clawing a bit before she died. When he opened his eyes, I hissed, "Oh, never mind, you terrible freak!" I destroyed him, tearing him apart and letting him shriek a last yowl of protest and then tearing straight through his bleeding heart.

We retreated out of the den as soon as possible and darted into the shadows of camp, waiting for chaos to ensue as the Clan looked around for who could possibly do all this. I knew they would soon realize that our nests were empty but never ever think that we could ever possibly do all this. We watched for a while, not daring to come out from our hiding places. But then I got an idea. What if I told them I was the killer then washed off in the river, never letting them find where I was? I grinned wickedly then told Owlfeather to stay in the shadows.

I then came out of the camp barrier and seemed to appear from the camp entrance. I dragged into camp, pretending to look befuddled of all this mess. "What happened?" I said. "Bramblepelt!" Larkpetal called out. "We've been looking all over for you and your mate. Do you know where he is and what happened to your pelt and your eye?" I grinned.

This was the moment where I would release all my secrets to the Clan then finally….RUN. "Well, you would be surprised to know what kept me from killing you, Duststorm, and Blossomstripe," she snickered. Larkpetal was confused. "I'm the killer. I'm the one that killed Crowstrike and Morningpaw. I'M the one that killed your precious Runningstar along with Owlfeather. I didn't kill him. He killed WITH me!" I knew that Larkpetal had a secret crush on Owlfeather and this would just anger her more.

At first, the pale gray she-cat was confused for a few seconds more then she screeched, "Attack Owlfeather and Bramblepelt!" They began to surge forward and I ran into the shadows, beckoning for Owlfeather to go to the gorge. We ran through the undergrowth, beside the well-traveled path and into deeper undergrowth and finally, we reached the gorge. There were a few stone steps that led down to a path beside the river. We quickly jumped into the river and kept swimming for a few heartbeats.

We then heard stones rattling down from the grass by the gorge and we hauled our way onto the bank under an overhang to stay hidden. After a few breaths, we heard loud pawsteps thumping away from the gorge, deeper into ThunderClan territory. We then traveled across the gorge for a few days and realized, from the scents floating down into the gorge, we were in WindClan territory on the moor. I wanted to say goodbye to Lightningfeather, Blueshine, and Thornstorm, but I realized I had gotten into enough trouble with ThunderClan and I didn't want too many questions aimed right at me.

After a while, we reached a place where there were small stone steps on the sides and where a deep oak forest grew around the edges of the gorge. Owlfeather and I climbed up the steps and I was surprised at the similarity to my old home. "Well," Owlfeather's voice surprised me. "Is this a good place to make a home and start a family?" I nodded, knowing that the oak trees would suit both of us ThunderClan cats.

I went exploring for a little bit while Owlfeather went hunting (we were starving from the journey and all we had gotten to eat were a few measly fish). I quickly found an unoccupied cave in the side of a small slope. It was dark and cool in there and there were even two moss nests like someone had lived there before. I sniffed the sides of the cave to smell stale dog scent. I sniffed deeper. No, this was too wild to be a dog.

I searched through my mind for animals that could smell like dogs. I then remembered a story I had been told by the elders about wild dogs called wolves that had once been a problem to the Clans long ago. I quickly clarified in my mind this was definitely stale wolf scent.

Probably, the wolves had stayed here for a couple of days and then moved on to a different forest beyond here. When I was done investigating the cave, the sun was starting to set and Owlfeather was back with two squirrels and some mice.

"Well, that's a nice cave there," he meowed, snuggling up next to me outside the cave entrance. I nodded. "Yes, it's a nice cave indeed," I said, taking a big bite of squirrel in my jaws. _You're right, Owlfeather. This is a good place to settle. _

**A/N: Aww, the only non-sad or dramatic chapter ending. It just feels so sweet! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of lovely new settling, my beautiful sealy pup fans! YAY-YUH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Almost to the 10****th**** chapter :D! I am updating really quickly, aren't I? Today, I finally put you to use, Sienablaze. If you look at the reviews, she was one of the first reviewers (besides an amazing person named Crazy, btw she's Kissed-By-The-Frost now; she used to be TheCrazyMarshmallow or something like that) and she is going to be a special character in this chapter because she is….. *cue dramatic music* I won't tell you! Hehe, you'll have to find out in the chapter. Thank you all for the support, guys and yes, Blazingnyancat, if Bramblepelt had had dynamite, she would've blown up Runningstar's head, except that it would freakin' wake everyone up. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter and tomorrow, we are going to write a special chapter! I'll see you in a couple of minutes or an hour (it depends on how fast you read)! Peace!**

***2 Moons Later***

Owlfeather and I were sleeping together in the cave when suddenly, I felt a deep pain in my stomach. At first, it was just an irritating throbbing pain, but soon it grew to the point where it was unbearable. I had noticed that I had seemed to become heavier and heavier these past couple of moons. Suddenly, I looked down at my belly and noticed that it was as round and as swollen as…. I remembered Streamfern and her belly before she had given birth and knew immediately: I was kitting.

"Owlfeather," I rasped. "Owlfeather, my love, I'm kitting." I now started struggling for air and I churned my legs frantically and started to kick wildly. The golden tabby immediately woke up and checked my side. He was no medicine cat, but his sister, Mothwind was and he had learned a lot about herbs.

"Stay here while I look for a stick and some borage," he mewed, frantically putting his paw on my belly. I felt strained and I heaved myself so I could firmly lie down on my wobbling stomach. But the pain came even more as a shock. After that, there were only blurred, tired visions in my head.

I remembered Owlfeather's voice telling me to grab hold of a stick in my jaws. I blearily stretched my neck and grasped the stick. It was rough against the sides of my mouth, but I didn't care as the pain increased. Then my vision went black and fuzzy. All I could hear last was Owlfeather's voice, saying, "It's a she-cat!" Then suddenly, I jerked back to attention.

Owlfeather's eyes were shining with pride in front of me and I looked down to see two lovely little she-kits. "What are we going to name them?" my mate breathed, looking in wonder at our daughters. I looked at the smallest one, a gray tabby with white patches. One patch on her back was in the exact shape of a violet. "Let's name this little one Violet," she croaked, realizing suddenly how dry her mouth was. Owlfeather nodded.

"Since we aren't going to name them Clan names, how about for the little calico with black paws, Siena," Owlfeather said, his eyes shining with warm fatherly love. "Now, I think you should get some rest," he said, laying his muzzle on my head. I looked down at my daughters, noticing them starting to nurse. "Yes, Owlfeather," I whispered, laying my head down and curling tighter around my kits.

***3 MOONS LATER***

"Mama, come on!" Siena whined, jumping all over my back. "I'll protect Violet outside of the cave. We're only going to play for a little while, anyways!" I sighed. It was three moons since my kits' birth and the two sisters were already popping up and jumping like young squirrels. Well, at least Siena was jumping around. Violet usually stayed in the nest curled up against me.

I liked her. She was calm and quiet and I hadn't even heard her speak before. Then again, I loved both of my daughters. I let out a breath of air. "Oh, okay, Siena," I said reluctantly. "Just constantly watch the woods for danger. Wolves live around here and this used to be their old home." I watched as the calico she-kit hopped joyfully over to Violet, only her gray tabby back being visible. "Come on, come on, come on!" she squealed, pouncing on her sister.

Violet let out a quiet snort and raised her head sleepily. She yawned and followed her sister as if she already had heard the conversation even though I was sure she was sound asleep. I shook my head with happiness as Owlfeather came in and almost tripped over Siena and Violet. But Violet, being the kind, patient she-kit she was, nudged her father with her nose and slowly, the golden tabby rose to his paws.

I chuckled as Owlfeather came to lie down beside me. "That Violet is quite a shy one, isn't she?" he said, licking my ear comfortingly. "I know that it's hard to let them outside of the cave, knowing about those wolves around, my love. But soon, they'll be full-grown…" But Owlfeather couldn't find a word other than "warriors". But still our kits would grow up to be full-grown survivors of the wilderness. I sighed, laying my head on Owlfeather's shoulder. This was what I had always wanted.

A family, a quiet den, some quiet woods, love, and plenty of prey. I had gotten it, but still I yearned for revenge, for fighting, for the chance to unsheathe my claws. Mapleshade had been quiet in my dreams and I could tell Darkstripe was, too in Owlfeather's dreams. I sighed. "Don't you wish to-" I began to ask Owlfeather, but I was interrupted by a loud, deep howl. My eyes flashed in alarm and I glanced at my mate.

I dragged out of the den behind Owlfeather to see a whole pack of wolves closing in on Siena and Violet in a full circle. I immediately unsheathed my claws and dug them into the earth. Even my eye twitched in anger from underneath its patch (my scratched eye had proven not to heal and had gone blind and Owlfeather had made a leaf eye-patch for me as not to scare the kits).

One wolf, a silvery-white one with a thick mane of fur around his neck stepped forward and snarled at me. It, too had a limp and I noticed a bone in its back leg that was seriously twisted and broken. For a moment, I felt sympathy then I pressed my front paws into the ground then sprang forward, my claws unsheathed and raking the wolf's eyes. It snarled in rage and raised a paw to bat at me in mid-air, sending me flying into an oak tree. The wolf limped over to me ever so quickly and it opened its jaws, leaning down so I could smell its foul breath.

Suddenly, the wolf fell over, dead, blood pouring out of a wound on its neck. Suddenly, I saw….. Could it be? Tigerstripe? A light brown tabby she-cat stood up, her dark brown eyes confused. "Tigerstripe?" she mewed, cocking her head to one side. "I'm not Tigerstripe, whoever they are. I'm Cocoa! What's your name?"

I shifted my paws uneasily. "I'm Bramblepelt and my mate, Owlfeather is over there. What are you doing in our forest?" I said, trying to sound threatening, like I would if I had caught a rival Clan patrol hunting on ThunderClan territory. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Wait, hotpaws!" she said, backing away slightly. "You're one of those Clan cats that come from way down the gorge, aren't you? Aren't you cats supposed to rip me apart or something or eat bones?" I shook my head, not ever hearing the legends that some kittypets tell about us.

"Hey," I said, trying to change the conversation since I hated the Clans. "You have a collar? Why'd you let those Twolegs put that on you?" Cocoa looked at her yellow collar. "Oh, yeah, I used to live with my housefolk a little bit down the gorge. I escaped a couple days ago," she said, beaming proudly. "Now, I'm a wild cat and I get to hunt prey and fight battles and stuff! Yeah, so what happened to your legs and what's up with that eye patch? Why's your name like that if you're not a Clan cat? Have you lived around here your whole…"

This she-cat was just producing questions every time I answered one. "Umm, Cocoa," I began. "I need to get back to my mate and kits. I really don't mean to be rude." Cocoa nodded, her brown eyes troubled. "Well, could you promise me something?" she meowed innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes," I sighed. "Will you let me stay in a nearby cave and take one of your kits as a mate or just a friend if they're a she-cat?" she mewed pitifully. I nodded. "Agreed." I rolled my eyes as Cocoa walked off. _What a poor creature_, I thought. _A kittypet with barely a home and trying to survive in the wild against wolves and other cats. _I shuddered.

I was glad I hadn't gone to the kittypet life. I would have clawed and scratched those Twolegs and I would have gotten thrown into a river if they tried to get a collar on my neck. I was wild and free and I wanted to stay like that. I turned to face Owlfeather and my kits. They sat, unharmed. Siena scurried over to me, her eyes wide with fear. "Those wolves were huge, mama," she said. "How did you kill _two _of them?" She looked in awe at me.

I was confused. I was sure I had killed none. Then I looked around and suddenly saw a brown she-wolf with yellow eyes, with my claw-marks across her throat. Then I looked in front of me and saw the silver male wolf with the same claw-marks. I realized I had been hallucinating when I had seen Cocoa. Cocoa was just the name of the she-wolf and my mind had morphed her into a cat and her growls had been morphed into comforting words. I realized my words were claw-strikes to Cocoa really.

I sighed. I was glad that she-cat was not real. If she was a real, living cat then I would have problems with her. After all, the ones who talk the most (including Morningpaw) are the ones that I strike.

**A/N: Wow, Bramblepelt is a rattlesnake! (Siena and Violet: HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR MOTHER A SNAKE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –slaps Shadow-) AHH, STAWP IT! Well, that concludes this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and right now, there are a pack of screaming BOB THE CHICKENS AFTER ME! R&R this story and others! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**(Violet takes over typing)**

**Uhh, hello. (Siena: Just pretend your audience is all naked). Ok! –grabs a bunch of random CENSORED signs and puts them all over audience. (Siena: WHY DA FUDGE DID YOU DO IT ON ME?! –screams- My PRECIOUS CALICO BODY IS NOW CENSORED! –cries-) I don't know. I just did what you told me to do. You were my audience because you were watching me, so I put a CENSORED sign on you.**

**(Shadow takes over typing)**

**YESH! I got to the keyboard after getting a katana and killing all the Bob The Chickens that I could see. OH GOSH, THERE'S A FREAKIN' CHICK LEFT! GOD DANG IT! HIYA! –slices chick in half with katana and serves all BTCs (Bob The Chickens) to a food restaurant (Gosh, I can barely spell restaurant :3) Ok, now we can end this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this….. OH GAWD, THERE'S A FREAKIN' PACK OF EXPLOSIVE COWS! BYE….. AHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
